


Animals

by Aesthetic_Iwaizumi



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Final Haikyuu Quest, M/M, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesthetic_Iwaizumi/pseuds/Aesthetic_Iwaizumi
Summary: Tbh I don't know what this is???? I hope you enjoy it if you read it





	

The smell of sweat and the soft panting of the filled the air. This manhunt would be fun, yes? There was no doubt about it. Iwaizumi was afraid, Oikawa could sense it. He wants him to be found. He wants Oikawa to win this battle. _'Hehe~. Iwa-chan makes this so easy. He know he does.... Or does he?'_ the demon thought. The scary part about this is that The green eyed male might trick the other. Hajime is just a human. His existence is futile. He is just another person that'd die,y'know? So why hide from the king himself? Hm... He is truly a stupid being indeed.... 

"Iwa-chan, come out, come out wherever you are~" Oikawa's voice came out as a husked purr to my surprise. He breathed in and out through his nose before his ears flicked to the sound of hushed sobs. _'Ah there you are Iwa-chan.'_

His steps were soft and quiet as he walked over, he stood near the boulder were Iwaizumi hid. Quietly, Oikawa climbed up and looked over. But... he did't expect this... In his arms was a baby, still sleeping peacefully. His tears falling from his dirty cheeks. Oikawa's demonic eyes stared down at the baby to just examine its face... It being a he. He looked like Oikawa. The brown locks, fair skin..... The demon bet if he opened his eyes, he'd have big brown ones like his, only non-demonic. Soon, Oikawa could feel Iwaizumi's gaze hit him, but he didn't get up. He was accepting his demise. How pathetic.

"Go away already... Haven't you caused me enough pain? Do you really want to see me die in front of the child...? You are truly sick, demon.. Go back to hell where your throne lies. I do not wish to see your face any longer. You have cursed my family's name, but I won't let you do that to the child. Now leave." he sobbed, though his tone was harsh and cold. Oikawa didn't know why he did it, but he listened to Iwaizumi. He listened to Iwaizumi's orders and he left without a word....

~~~~~~~~

Oikawa watched as that child grew up. He was so lively and loved anything space related. His name was Tohru. My name..... The only reason why was because of Iwaizumi Hajime. My past lover and knight.... Oikawa still love him though. He can't even deny that any longer. It's the child that really angers the demon now. He gets all of Hajime's attention. Hajime is always so happy with him. He smiles so genuinely and laughs oh so sweetly. He pampers that child like none other even if he is poor. He lost weight due to giving Tohru his rations of food because.... He loves him. Not the demon. He loves that child like his own, but he isn't.. Why does he bother keeping him alive anymore? That question boggles Oikawa's mind, but he doesn't question the idiotic male. Oikawa should hate him for what he does, but he don't. Iwaizumi loved him more than he does the demonic being...

Oikawa wanted it to go back when they were teens. When he and Iwaizumi were in love. Whe they could never be separated. Without one half, the other couldn't function. Oikawa wanted him, ached for his sweet touch. But he cannot have it. Not yet. That child must be disposed of if he could get close to Hajime... He won't let Oikawa get close to him or the child, and no demon dare get close to the male.. Tohru would have to leave the house for Oikawa to be able to get close to Iwaizumi once again.

~~~~~~~~

Oikawa moved a bit, watching up at brunette twin left the home to pursue his dreams. Hajime stood out, waving to Tohru as he set out on his horse. He was sickly looking. He stumbled into his home, eating the foods he had. I sit here in hell with a buffet of food while Hajime sat with the scraps of food he had... 'He doesn't want to see you remember? Don't help until he comes crawling to you.' 

A few years had passed and Hajime had miraculously gotten his strength back, and was now serving under the king's rule... Tobio's rule. They both talked and smiled before continuing on their merry way. They were getting closer and closer, but had not done anything. They would give each other these looks. The ball had come for the king, both of them giving each other the same loving gaze. But Iwaizumi only saw Kageyama as his son. He gave him loving gazes, as only a fatherly gaze if you must.

Years later, Oikawa could not take much more. Hw couldn't take watching them love each other like this. He started the war, and he hoped to finish it. Hajime and Tooru fought, seeing each other after decades. He watched fury in his eyes. They were truly animals. They fought and fought and fought until they could not. Oikawa felt this pain in my stomach. A loud pained cry coming from Iwaizumi as he bled out. They stared at each other, breathing in and out softly. "You know Oikawa, we'll come back one day. We'll be together like we used to when we come back..." he smiled a bit, coughing up the metallic taste of blood and letting it drip down from his mouth. "But for now. we are only animals." he spoke before he took hid last breath, Oikawa doing the same. 

He knew it was true.

It was pretty clear.

They were animals.


End file.
